1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique capable of reducing display defects in a liquid crystal panel.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal panel has a configuration in which liquid crystal is interposed between a pixel electrode provided for each pixel and a common electrode provided so as to be common to a plurality of pixels. In this liquid crystal panel, there are cases where poor liquid crystal alignment (reverse tilt domain) occurs due to a transverse electric field generated between pixel electrodes adjacent to each other, thereby causing display defects. Techniques for suppressing display defects from occurring due to the poor liquid crystal alignment are disclosed in JP-A-2009-237366 and JP-A-2010-191157. JP-A-2009-237366 and JP-A-2010-191157 disclose a technique for reducing a transverse electric field occurring in a pixel in which poor image quality tends to occur due to a deposition direction of a liquid crystal alignment (inorganic alignment layer) among pixels to which a strong transverse electric field is applied.
However, in a case of an image line in which a dark pixel group including a plurality of continuous dark pixels and a bright pixel group including a plurality of continuous bright pixels are adjacent to each other, when a dark pixel adjacent to a boundary is set as a correction pixel, a transverse electric field generated between the dark pixel and a bright pixel adjacent thereto is reduced, but a transverse electric field generated between the dark pixel and a dark pixel (that is, a non-correction pixel) on an opposite side to the bright pixel is strengthened further than before, and thus there is a possibility that a reverse tilt domain may occur in this part. Similarly, when a bright pixel adjacent to a boundary is set as a correction pixel, a transverse electric field generated between the bright pixel and a dark pixel adjacent thereto is reduced, but a transverse electric field generated between the bright pixel and a bright pixel (that is, a non-correction pixel) on an opposite side to the dark pixel is strengthened further than before, and thus there is a possibility that a reverse tilt domain may occur in this part. As such, the correction of a video signal for correcting a reverse tilt domain causes a reverse tilt domain to be generated in other parts.